Reminisce Syndrome
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Scam/Sam. With cops, murders, suspects, cases, mysterious notes and roses, suddenly amnesia isn't so simple anymore. Written for Cresenta's Lark's BIRTHDAY!


**Title**: Reminisce Syndrome**  
Summary**: There's a lot of suspicion over Sam's newly acquired amnesia, and her friends and family need to find out **why** she can't remember anything, before **he **makes he remember everything again.**  
Pairing**: Scam/Sam**  
Rating**: T

**Inspiration: Death Note, and the episode "Tabula Rasa" from Criminal Minds. **

**Dedication: **Cresenta's Lark, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You are an awesome twin and I'm SO happy I found someone who knows exactly how I feel about things. You've been so helpful to me in school and in life in general, and I really don't know what I would do without you. You're the most amazing friend anyone could EVER have, and I wouldn't DARE trade you for the world! Have a great birthday!!!

* * *

She opened her eyes to find the same white walls, the same machines and the same sterile environment surrounding her. Sighing, she looked to her left, where she found exactly what she expected: her self-proclaimed friends, sitting there. It looked like it was only… Alex? Was that her name? She thought so, and moving her vision she noticed her woman who had told her she was her daughter: Sam. She thought it probably **was** her mother, since they looked so much like each other, but with her memory (or lack thereof) she could only depend on the information that her "mother", Gaby, told her.

She sighed again, and she moved her hand behind her head to get an extra white pillow from the small twin bed. She put the pillow in front of her and fingered the edge of the pillow cover.

…Even though there were people next to her, she felt terribly alone.

The doctors said she could get out of the hospital in a few days. If one looked under the covers of her blanket, they would find a bloody bandage surrounding her torso, needed to be replaced. She didn't bother calling the nurse though; it wasn't as if the nurse could actually make her feel better.

The police were still asking her questions, wondering who did this to her. Sam, (she might as well start calling herself by her supposed name), told them she didn't know. Her mom told them that she was sure someone attacked her, even though the reports suggested Sam attacked herself with a large knife. The awkward cut on her torso seemed to suggest an attack from above, the doctors said, and the only possible way for that to happen is if Sam attacked herself.

Sam's mom was in hysterics when hearing this, claiming that Sam wasn't the type of person who would do that.

Sam sighed, deciding to call the nurse to replace the bloody bandage.

But when she slowly moved her hand to touch the button, her eyes caught sight of a bouquet of rich red roses, each rose crisp with water drops outlining its form. A smile slowly grew on her face, and Sam slowly reached to touch the bouquet, and soon her fingers were clasped around it.

'_Ow!'_, she thought, biting her lip when she pricked her finger on the triangular tip of the maroon colored thorn. She tried to stop the bleeding when suddenly a memory rushed by her, a small one, but it stopped her movements, leaving her eyes wide.

"_**Ow! You couldn't cut the thorns?" she**__** said, smiling at him despite her bloody finger dripping blood onto the fresh roses. **_

She blinked, trying to figure out who she was talking to, but the memory faded back into her mind, trying to hide the memory from her.

She glanced at the people next to her, making sure they were still sleeping. Were they the ones who gave her these roses? She glanced at her mom and Alex. Her mother would probably cut the thorns and Alex already gave her flowers (purple lilies. They were quite pretty). She thought about … Clover? That was her name right? Well, she would probably give her … Well she didn't know to be honest.

And then there was that Jerry person, who was part of the investigation. But why would he send her flowers? He didn't know her personally, she could tell that much. But he seemed to know a lot about her…

She wouldn't know. She dropped the thought and sighed, not bothering to think about it anymore. Instead she decided to admire her beautiful roses, but when she moved to do so, she noticed a small piece of black paper sticking out from inside the bouquet. She took the note out carefully, trying not to make too much noise by crumpling the paper, and unfolded it.

Her eyes rested upon words written in white letters, typed.

**Once upon a time, there lived a girl who could be as content as one could be.****  
She fought against evil and through her strength, evil ones did fall to their knees.****  
But while fighting the innocent people who she need to avenge,****  
She forgot a lesson she should have remembered:  
Evil ones like to get their revenge.**

She raised an eyebrow, not in confusion, but in eerie recognition.

This was familiar. Very, very familiar.

But why? She knew that she had seen this note before, but she didn't understand where or when.

Her eyes widened when she heard her mom stirring in her sleep. Sam bit her lip and hid the note inside the pillow case of the pillow she was holding, and put it back behind her. She put the roses next to her bedside and put a smile on her face to greet her mom when she woke up.

"Sam?" Gaby asked groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She opened her eyes to find Sam smiling.

"Mom look!" She said excitedly, pretending to be happy to avoid talking about her note. If they thought she was as happy as a child, maybe they wouldn't question her as much. From what she found out from Alex, Sam was supposedly an intelligent, quick-witted girl. She would solve this mystery easily.

So she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Someone gave me flowers! Aren't they pretty?"

Gaby's eyes widened, remembering the bouquet of roses Sam received a year ago, with the black note with typed white letters. She was confused but Sam told her it was a prank from school… but …

No, this couldn't be the same as last time.

"They are very pretty Sam…" Gaby said, getting up to inspect the roses. The thorns weren't cut, something that was a constant in the roses Sam received last year, but… no, this wasn't the same. That had nothing to do with this.

"Tell me Sam", Gaby asked with a smile on her face. "Did you get a note with those roses?"

_So this has happened before? _Sam deduced from the look on her mother's face. She saw the way her eyes widened when she looked at the flowers. _She recognized them…_

"Uh…" Sam shrugged and picked up the flowers and turned them around, trying to find another note. She noticed another small card from the flower shop, saying "Get Well Soon", but that was it. After she told her mom this, she called in a nurse to fix her bandage, and her mom waited in the room with her until the nurse came and then left.

Sam's eyes followed her mom's form, and the minute she got out of the room, Gaby flipped her phone opened and dialed a number quickly, a worried expression on her face. That was all Sam could see until the door closed, and her suspicions about Gaby recognizing the flowers were confirmed.

_So I got these flowers before… and, _her eyes glanced at the pillow behind her, _I got this same note with it. That's why it's familiar… _

_In that case, I'll keep quiet about this for now until I can figure it out.

* * *

_

Gaby's eyebrows were furrowed while she silently prayed for Jerry to pick up the phone. Although she tried to convince herself otherwise, those roses meant something. She had an ominous feeling about them.

"Hello Jerry?"

"Yes Gaby?" Jerry asked, curious as to why Gaby was calling at 11 o'clock.

"Sam just received roses as a gift."

She could hear a gasp on the other line, and knew that she wasn't being paranoid about this.

"Was there a note?" Jerry asked, holding the phone against his ear with his shoulder while sifting through files that were on his desk.

"Sam found a "Get Well" card, but that's it."

"…"

"Jerry?"

"… She could be hiding it Gaby."

Gaby's eyes narrowed, "Jerry don't you dare suspect my daughter has something to do with this madness. She's a victim, if anything", Gaby said, her tone stern and direct.

"Gaby", Jerry said slowly, trying to make her understand, "This happened last time, and you know it. But after the second note Sam received, she claimed she didn't get anymore despite receiving more roses and despite our suspicions. Maybe she's hiding them earlier now."

"Why would my daughter even do that?" Gaby asked loudly, but lowered her voice to a hushed tone when a nurse threw a glare at her, "She can't remember anything Jerry; she doesn't have a reason to hide those notes!"

"… I'll come over right now to look at the roses", Jerry said, defeated.

"Fine", Gaby said, slightly angry. She shut her phone, let out a sigh of exasperation, and then ran her hand through her hair. Why did this madness need to revolve around her daughter?

* * *

Sam saw her mother enter, right as the nurse finished wrapping her new bandages around her torso. Sam had a feeling that someone would be coming to talk to her, but she was used to being interrogated by now.

Fifteen minutes later her suspicions were confirmed when she saw an old man wearing a gray business suit enter, and she recognized him as Jerry.

"Hello Samantha, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She knew she had to keep her answers short and simple, leaving Jerry nothing to analyze about her sentences, especially now that she got a note.

"Shall we reminisce?" He asked, sitting by her legs on her bed. She nodded shyly, taking the persona of how she acted when Jerry first came.

"So you know that you were…" Jerry glanced at Gaby, who glared at him, daring him to say it, "attacked. We are not sure if you hurt yourself or not, but we do know that the blow from the dagger sent you falling, which made you hit your head on the ground, thus losing your memory. Can you ever remember doing that?"

Sam shook her head.

"Do you remember ever getting a note? From anyone?"

_You mean like the one I just got? _

"No."

Jerry sighed and took out a folder from a briefcase. He took out a small piece of black paper and Sam had to stop herself from widening her eyes.

"Does **this **note seem familiar?"

She looked at the note.

**Once upon a time, there lived a girl who could be as content as one could be.  
She fought against evil and through her strength, evil ones did fall to their knees.  
But while fighting the innocent people who she need to avenge,  
She forgot a lesson she should have remembered:  
Evil ones like to get their revenge.**

Of course it seemed familiar, but right now the note's familiarity was only stronger.

She had seen this note before, and it wasn't because of the one she got today. She fingered the note, noticing a tear in the paper, and immediately another memory hit her.

"_**What is it Sam?" Alex asked, trying to look at the writing on the paper. Clover pulled her back by the arm before trying to take a look at the paper herself. **_

_**Sam shrugged, and read the note's cryptic words. She thought of taking it to the police, but before she could, Clover ripped the paper out of her hands. In an effort to get it back, Sam pulled at the piece of paper as hard as she could without damaging it, and she scowled when she got the paper back from Clover, only to find a tear in the paper. **_

"_**Good job Clover!" She said to the blonde sarcastically, the heat of their glares filling the room. **_

"Umm…" Sam said, biting her lip, "Not really. Is it supposed to?"

Jerry sighed and shook his head quickly. "Don't worry about it now then. What about this note?"

Sam sighed and took the next black small card, with the same typed white writing. It was a new note.

**There was once a girl with hopes and dreams,  
And through dedication and hard work, those dreams could be achieved.  
But there was once a man, vicious and cruel,  
Who could teach her lessons of killing and how to deceive.**

The memory hit her quickly—

"_**There's so much I could teach you…"**_

—But she didn't say anything about it.

Sam shook her head again, her tone sympathetic even though her thoughts were anything but. "Sorry, no."

Jerry sighed and put the notes back into his briefcase, a motion that Sam was annoyed with since she wanted to keep the notes.

Who was the man who was speaking to her in that recent flashback?

"Samantha, have you heard of brain fingerprinting?" Gaby looked up with a curious expression on her face. "Perhaps we could help you remember…" continued Jerry.

"Why is it that you need me to remember things so badly?" Sam asked, trying to find out as much as she could without suspicion. "I doubt you spend this much time on other amnesic patients."

Jerry sighed, quickly glancing at Gaby, who nodded and spoke. "Samantha… Jerry and the other officers are investigating a case—"

"Yea", Sam nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I know. But what's with these notes? Do they have something to do with my attack?"

Jerry hesitated and looked down. He sighed before speaking.

"Samantha… we believe that the man who attacked you, actually **convinced** you to hurt yourself. We don't know if it's part of his plan or not… We also think he's been sending you these letters for over a year, and that he has lured you into becoming his accomplice. And…"

Jerry looked her straight in the eye.

"We think you've helped him kill 9 victims."

* * *

Jerry let out a sigh the minute Gaby pulled him out of the room. He hadn't even had the chance to breathe after telling Sam she might have killed 9 people when Gaby violently grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed at him, anger evident in her face. "I thought we agreed on this. YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL SAM SHE'S A SUSPECT FOR MURDER!"

Jerry winced, "I thought it would be best if—"

"You thought it would be _BEST_?" Gaby screamed out, her anger boiling through her blood. "If she didn't trust us before, she definitely does not trust us now! She'll be too busy hiding things from us so that she isn't suspected of being a goddamn killer!"

"Gaby—"

"Do **not **"Gaby" _me _Mr. Lewis!"

"I understand you're angry, but—"

"'Angry' is not even the proper WORD FOR IT! I swear Mr. Lewis," Gaby threatened, shaking her finger at Jerry, "If my daughter's mind has been corrupted because you interfered with this investigation, I **will **have you removed from this case and I will not give **anyone **permission to interrogate my daughter! Do you understand me?"

Jerry nodded, knowing that he had to comply, "Alright, alright."

Gaby nodded sharply and sent Jerry one last glare before storming back into the hospital room.

* * *

"Sammie, are you ok?" Gaby asked the minute she entered the room, concerned about her daughter's well being. She walked closer to the hospital bed and sat on top of the plain white sheets, putting her hand on top of Sam's. "I'm sorry you had to hear that sweetheart."

Sam, a look of shock still on her face, nodded. She was a suspect for murder? She couldn't say she saw _that _one coming.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Sam slowly nodded and gulped in between words. "Yea, I, um, I'm fine." She looked down at her hands, which were clasped together tightly. She compared her mother's hand, which was on top of hers, to her own hand. Her hands were pale, much paler than her mother's. "Could I um… have some, uh, t-time alone?"

Gaby's eyes filled up with sorrow, a sad smile erupting on her face. "Of course honey." Gaby kissed her daughter's forehead before sending her another sad smile.

After she left, and after the nurse ushered everyone else out of the room, Sam sighed, letting her head fall against the pillows the nurse had placed behind her on the bed.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispered to herself, desperate for a sign, for a clue, a hint as to what was going on. She ran her hand through her hair, and rolled her shoulders back a few times in an attempt to relax.

"I wish I had a few more answers…" She mumbled, thinking about the 9 murders and how she was involved. She was an accomplice? To who?

_Maybe I should try to take a nap… _She thought, closing her eyes and moving around a bit without disturbing her injuries. She removed all thoughts of the investigation from her mind, and soon she was drifting away into sleep, the investigation the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

An hour or so later, Sam blinked her eyes open, yawning as she was released from her dreamless slumber. She stretched her arms out and rolled her shoulders back, trying to remove all traces of sleep from her eyes and body.

She pushed herself up, careful not to open her stitches, when her hand brushed against something small and hard lying on her chest. She looked up and saw a single rose resting on her torso and next to it was a small black card. Curiously, she picked up the small black card, her eyes widening when she saw the typed white words.

**Be careful what you wish for,  
Because wishes can always come true.  
Especially when there is a man  
Willing to grant them for you. **

For some reason, she knew, just **knew**, that the man who was mentioned in this newest message, was the same man in her flashback… the man who wanted to help her learn the ways of…

_Of what? Of killing? _

And suddenly she was shaken silent, and wordlessly she put the new black card into the same pillowcase that the other paper was in.

_He… he was listening to me before… _She looked around the room frantically, trying to find a trace of a microphone or a camera. _He knew I wanted answers… _

"Who are you?" She said, but there was no response to her question.

But she knew she wasn't alone.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice trembling.

Still no answer. Sam sighed out of frustration.

_I need to remember everything… _She looked up, an idea forming in her mind.

_And I know exactly how to.

* * *

_

"Are you _sure_ you're ready for this?" Jerry asked her. If Sam wasn't comfortable with brain fingerprinting, he was sure Gaby would have his head.

Sam nodded as the female technician applied the headpiece, which was wired to a computer, to her head and sat down at the computer, ready to observe the readings that would appear on the screen.

Jerry nodded and soon images filled the room courtesy of a computer screen.

The first image she saw was a bouquet of rich, red roses. Then she saw the first note. Soon she saw a bloody mangled body, with its fingers and head cut off, and to her it looked like the bones had all been broken into pieces and then put back into the body.

A memory hit her.

"_**This my dear", said a man with a rich, deep baritone voice, "Is how you can assure that they can never be pieced together again." While saying this, the man chopped up the bones with a chainsaw, a smirk on his handsome face while he did so. **_

The next image was one of a woman, her face mangled up with such distortion, that Sam had to hold back the bile that was threatening to rise up her throat. Her eyes were pulled from their sockets, hanging from their internal cords, the corners of her mouth stretched away, melting into her cheeks, revealing her rotting teeth.

Another memory.

"_**You see her Sam?" He said, pointing towards the screen with the woman's picture on it, her face now bloody and disorganized. "She is your guide. You're to make this one", he pointed towards the unconscious girl who was tied up underneath them, "Look worse than the girl on the screen." **_

The next image was a single rose, and another image was a newspaper article stating that three girls had been murdered by a pair that seemed to be the ghosts of Bonnie and Clyde. A new image of a body with broken bones in a coroner's office was shown, and Sam felt another memory come back to her.

"_**I'm proud of you Sam." She heard him say as she chopped up a femur. **_

"_**Thanks", she replied with a bright smile, turning to face him. "I had a great teacher." **_

The female technician sitting at the computer screen was astounded with the spikes in brainwave patterns that Sam was experiencing. She called Jerry over, whose eyes widened with the data.

Sam felt more and more memories of "killing lessons" hit her as the slideshow continued, and when it finished, she came face to face with Jerry.

"Samantha, are you alright?"

Sam could only blink and let her jaw drop, "Oh God… I… Can I rest a bit?" She asked him, her mind weak from the new memories that she had previously lost.

"Of course."

* * *

Sam was lying in her hospital bed, reflecting on the memories that were now floating around her head...

She had _helped _kill…

… And she had _enjoyed it._

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with her index finger and her thumb. Well, now she knew why Jerry and the other officers needed her to remember things… They wanted her to find out who she was an accomplice to.

_But does this mean I'll be arrested too? _

If she was arrested… it would be because she was itching to find out the truth, to find out what Jerry and her mom were hiding behind loud whispers and obvious glances.

_What do I do now? I'm not letting them arrest me._

The situation seemed bleak. She just remembered that a man convinced her to become wrapped in his web of lies and trickery, and she had fallen for his trap.

And then she helped him mutilate, torture and kill six people. He was solely responsible for the first three.

_And now Jerry's going to arrest me… as soon as he finds out who the guy is. I'm better of running away and hoping they never find me… but what's the use. _She thought hopelessly. _With only half my memory, I'm useless. I can't be part of a collage of faces in a crowd… They know who I am. _

She closed her eyes when she felt a sudden breeze fly into the room. Her eyes snapped open when she saw a previously closed window _open_.

_Who… who opened the window? _

What surprised her more was the black card on her bed. It had seemly "flew in" with the wind. She picked it up hesitantly, but looked out the window for a sign of—

_Of him. _

She turned the card over and read it quickly, making sure Jerry didn't come in.

**The people around you can make the situation seem hopeless,  
And you're starting to think you just should have ran.  
But you're starting to remember,  
And they're starting to guess.  
Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan.**

_Plan? What—_

Her eyes widened when she remembered the final moment in her life before she lost her memory.

"_**Sam, you need to do this", he reminded her while leaning against a brick wall. This mission was of upmost importance. **_

_**A sigh escaped from her mouth, "I know. I know."**_

"**Can**_** you do it?" He asked, skepticism evident in his voice. She scowled, knowing he was trying to trick her, trying to see if she was ready. **_

_**She was. "Of course I can."**_

_**A smirk adorned his face as he heard her confirmation. "Your job is simple: attack yourself with the knife, which will confuse Jerry and probably send your mother's hopes down the drain when she realizes you attacked yourself on purpose… Hit your head on the way down to the fall, and when you wake up, you will surrounded by Jerry, your mom, your friends, and other officers investigating our case. You should not remember a thing; if you **_**do **_**remember something, pretend you have amnesia. Understand?"**_

_**She dutifully nodded, hanging onto his every word, implanting them into her brain, knowing she was to follow, and would only follow, his commands only. "Yes."**_

"_**Don't worry about not getting your memory back; I will be sending you clues, and Jerry, the idiot he is, will also try to repair your memory in a sad attempt to find me." He walked closer to her, inches separate from the others' body, and put his hand around her right arm. Using that arm he pulled her closer to him, at the same time pushing her back against the wall, leaving her trapped there. "When you remember **_**everything**_**, escape before Jerry has the chance to lock you up and interrogate you."**_

"_**Why go through all this trouble though?" She asked quietly, placing her hand on his shoulder. **_

_**Tim Scam smirked, "Many of the people in this town are trying to be careful, wary. They think they **_**know so much**_**…" He traced her jawbone with his finger. "I want to show the world that even if one of us is in custody, they shouldn't stop being careful… It's those people who I want to target: the people who will drop their protective shields and become the idiots they truly are."**_

_**Chuckling in amusement, she responded, "That's basically the entire population. People like going out, getting drunk, having fun…" she said, draping her arms around his neck as she said the last few words, sending him a small smirk.**_

"_**Exactly", he replied, gripping her waist in a tight grip and pulling her closer to him, pressing her chest tight against his. "And Jerry will be paying too much attention to you to even remember that I'm still alive…" He kissed her forehead, and then her cheek, her jaw line, her neck, her chin, and finally her lips before smirking. "He'll regret that decision soon enough." He kissed her lips again, his tongue running against the soft pinkish feel of her lips, his teeth softly biting down on the lower lip, her mouth opening to grant him entrance, his tongue dominating hers, merging together as one; his hands fingered the hem of her shirt, the waistline of her jeans; her fingers tickling the hairs on his neck, her right hand running down his back, leaving scratch marks that were almost seen. His fingers dug into her skin before traveling up her stomach, underneath her shirt, his actions hidden from the rest of the world because his body was so close against hers. She gasped when he touched her higher, and he smirked, moving his mouth away from her lips to her neck where he kissed her again, his tongue tracing over her jugular vein, his teeth slowly nipping her neck, sucking at the mark that would soon be there. In response she pressed against him tighter, wrapping her right leg around his waist and pulling his hips closer to hers, rubbing against her tightly. His broad hands slowly pulled up her shirt completely even though her hands uselessly tried pulling the cloth down again, for she was afraid to get caught like this: heavily making out with a criminal… **_

_**But wasn't she a criminal too? At least, that was what he was molding her into… His own personal toy, his own experiment… **_

_**But in all honesty, she didn't mind being his. **_

_**He kissed her on the lips again, both of them hoping it was not for the last time. He slowly removed his lips from hers, leaving the two of them gasping for the breath that they didn't mind losing. **_

"_**Here you go Sam", he whispered, his lips hovering slightly over hers. He handed her the knife hidden in his back pocket that would start this whole charade of cat and mouse: he being the cat and Jerry being the mouse. "I'll see you soon."**_

And suddenly, everything clicked into place. The amnesia, her attack, this investigation… it all made sense…

_I need to get out of here… _She thought, pulling off the IV needle stuck in her arm. She was supposed to be let out tonight, but she couldn't risk letting Jerry know she remembered _everything_.

She looked around the hospital room quickly, before taking a chair and stacking it up against the door to prevent anyone from entering.

_I know my mom brought clothes… where are they? _She asked herself, smirking when she found a small pile in a bag near the chair.

She changed quickly, careful not to open her wounds, and ran towards the window. Opening the blinds, she frowned. She was up on the third story of the building. As much as she loathed Jerry for his stupidity and ignorance, he had been smart and planned ahead.

_What now? _

She looked out the window and stared into the darkened sky. He was helping her wasn't he? How was she supposed to get out of this?

She turned around, dejected. Their plan was going to go to waste if she couldn't get out… but knowing Tim, the man she was an accomplice to, he wouldn't let her down. He would get her out; she knew that much.

She felt something soft hit her head; she turned quickly to see a black card was on the floor, and a smile reached her lips when she saw the white typed letters.

**I knew making you make accomplice wasn't a mistake.  
Depend on your strength and wit to keep you on the right track.  
Your disappearance will cause their hearts to ache—  
But _I'm_ smiling because I'm glad to have you back. **

Her mouth broke out into a grin, her teeth shining to reflect the happiness she felt. Her heart seemed to dance with the butterflies that were occupying her stomach!

It was safe to say she missed him too.

She turned to glance out the window from where these mysterious notes were flying in from, when she saw the ladder leaning against her window.

Yes, she thought while a smile that couldn't be dampened, she knew she could rely on him.

She carefully put one foot over the window still, holding onto the glass to keep her balance. Once she had two feet on the ladder, she climbed down as fast as she could, and once she hit the street, she ran with a sudden burst of adrenaline that came with his latest note.

* * *

"Sam? Sam, are you okay?" Jerry asked, with Gaby in tow.

"Sam?" Gaby called out with worry after Sam didn't respond. She sighed, "Maybe she's sleeping?"

"I don't know for sure but now that she has some of her memory back, she might be dangerous." Jerry said, a team of WOOHP agents holding guns behind him.

"Dangerous?" Gaby asked with a gasp. Jerry nodded sympathetically before turning around when one of his agents approached him.

"Mr. Lewis… this just came in." Jerry, eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, looked behind him, only to widen his eyes when he received a small black card. He quickly took it and flipped it over, only to be greeted with white typed letters that seemed to be haunting him everywhere.

**I may not like you Jerry, but I'll admit that it's been fun.  
How does it feel to know you were wrong?  
I've got to thank you for all you've done  
Because it was my plan to make her remember me all along.**

Jerry's eyes widened, "Oh no… He** wanted** her to remember what happened, and we've been helping him this whole time! Move, move, MOVE!" He shouted urgently. Another agent kicked the door open and the WOOHP agents ran inside, only to be greeted with an open window and an empty bed.

"No…" Jerry whispered miserably. The only connection he had to the real killer was gone, and now Sam was an accomplice once again…

He had lost.

"Mr. Lewis!" Jerry turned his head towards the agent running towards him. "We just got reports of four people missing from a bar downtown, three from a movie theater, and six from a shopping mall…"

"That's 13 people… They all match victimology?" Jerry asked, walking out of the room with the agent.

'Yes. They were all teenaged kids, and it was after 9 when they were last seen in public areas…"

"He's been moving fast…" Jerry said, referring to the man Sam was an accomplice to. "How did this not get our attention? There is no way one man could get 13 people to disappear in one night! … Unless he has more accomplices, but that can't be right", Jerry told the agent. "I specifically got a letter that he was only interested in Samantha. The rest died because they weren't…" he sighed in regret, "_Smart_ enough for him. She was the only one who could", he gulped, "Continue his legacy."

The agent frowned. "These reports have been hidden from us sir… the Police Department was being threatened to keep these cases hidden from us until … until Samantha recalled everything."

"WHAT?" Jerry exclaimed, his eyes widening in confusion.

"Yea…" The agent said, clearly disappointed that he let his boss down. "Fifteen officers plus the chief have been released ten minutes ago. They were being held captive. The rest of the station couldn't risk telling us."

Jerry stopped in his tracks and slumped against the wall. He knew his agents needed him but all he could think of was that he lost. He had let everyone down: his agents, Gaby, even Samantha… Because of him, Samantha was going to kill more people, along with her accomplice who he couldn't even _identify_.

And it was was all his fault.

* * *

'Smile", Sam said sweetly, staring a terrified blonde girl while holding up a carving knife. "Don't worry; I'll make you look **gorgeous**", Sam said, chuckling because she knew she was going to do the exact opposite.

"Please… please I just want to go home! I won't tell anyone I promise!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. That was fast; ten minutes ago this girl was probably the leader of what could be a rebellion if the rest of the teenagers weren't stupid enough to make a commotion like she did.

"Is there a problem?" Sam turned around, still smiling, to face the one man Jerry could never find.

"No", she replied, and took the hand that he gave her to help her up. When she was standing next to him, she looked back down at the cowering blonde shivering on the floor in fear, and said, "Don't worry. I'll come back for you."

She smirked when she heard his chuckle, and he wrapped his arm around her back to guide her out of the room. Once they got out the door closed automatically and Sam turned herself around into his arms and put her arms around his neck, her fingers tickling the base of his shirt. His hands slowly encircled her waist, his thumb playing with the waistband of her jeans, and the two of them continued to walk, with Sam walking backwards.

"I've missed you Tim", she said, stopping her feet so that he realized she didn't want to walk anymore. She leaned her head on his broad chest and listened to his heartbeat, while one of her hands traveled from his neck down to his chest, her fingers darting around and outlining his muscles.

"I've missed you too", he said, and he felt her smiling against his chest. He enveloped her in his arms and pressed his body against hers, and put his head into the crook of her neck, his lips slowly tracing the contours of her neck and his tongue darted out to taste her skin, to taste the sweetness he dearly missed since they started their mission.

"I can see that", she said, and he chuckled in response. The two of them stayed in each other's arms, having missed each other since Sam forced herself to get amnesia.

He pulled himself away from her but kept his arms around her body, not willing to let her go. "We have 13 more victims to mutilate", he reminded her.

She only smiled in response, and stood up on her toes to plant a light kiss on his mouth before speaking, "We can do that later." He smirked and lowered his head to kiss her again, only this time the kiss lasted longer. He pressed his lips against hers and bit her lower lip, eliciting a gasp out of Sam, something he took advantage of. Tim's tongue entered Sam's mouth, and she quickly retaliated by using her own tongue to battle his. Her hand traveled to the back of his head, pushing him closer to her, while her other hand played with the collar of his shirt, pulling it hard enough in an attempt to rip it.

His hands were working quickly, entering under her shirt to press his fingers against her torso, but when he felt the stitches he smirked at the thought that entered his mind; she would do **anything** for him. He walked forwards, taking her with him, to enter a room that was farther down the hall. His fingers swiftly unbuttoned the buttons on her magenta shirt, and in moments he took it off her body and threw it to the ground, right as he entered the room, locking it behind him.

Tim Scam knew that his methods of gaining an accomplice worked: pick a female who displayed intelligence that could almost rival his own, and seduce her into becoming his accomplice. Then they would mutilate the bodies of careless individuals, all while frightening the public and toying with WOOHP and the rest of the police force.

In time he would teach this method to Sam, who would use it to gain a male accomplice of her own later on in the future, and that male accomplice would use this method to gain a different female accomplice, and the cycle would go on and on.

It could never end—

—And he would make sure it never did.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRESENTA'S LARK! **

**Please note: Cresenta's birthday is January 5, 2010. I finished ****Reminisce Syndrome**** July 26, 2009. I have been going CRAZY waiting to post this. (This is posted at 11 on Jan 4 because I'm tired and school is a bitch.)**

**For the record, I don't think ****Reminisce Syndrome**** could ever live up to ****For The Love Of Your Parents****, which is the fabulous story Cresenta's Lark wrote for MY birthday. Isn't she awesome? :P **

**Sorry about BP Cresenta (she knows what I'm talking about). Blame school and more importantly, blame AP English. **

**Please review! I hope you liked this Cresenta! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
